infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 6: The InFusion
Hello! I'm PyroHunter16, and I welcome you back to InFamous: Dawn of The Light. I decided to have this chapter as a way for Hunter to gain fire and keep light. It's called White Fire. So, G.E.N.E., Thecryingwolf3553's conduit organization, will be in here. He will be RPing as the head of GENE, Director Hurst, and Yohan Rhodes, the best GENE has to offer and another of his OCs. Well, let's begin! KEY: * Normal text represent dialogue. * *Text written in asterisks represents a thought process.* * (Text written in parentheses are an author's note of sorts). * Italicized text represents Flame, Hunter's inner demon. Flame speaks in a voice like Hunter's, except it's hollow and slightly demonic. When in mask form, he'll speak in unison with Hunter. When existing as a separate entity, he speaks separate from Hunter in the hollow voice. ' * '''Bolded text represents Hunter's titan form, his Final Shining Heaven-Piercer, or Crimson Fury existing in the real world. * Bolded italicized text represents actions the character's make or narration. Previous Chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_5:_The_Big_Showdown Let's begin. This RP begins several weeks after Chapter 5 Hunter is being nursed back to health by Hailey in their shared apartment after the events of Chapter 5 Hailey: Hunter, are you feeling better? And why did you fight them? You didn't have too. Hunter:'' Weakly'' I know. But they were egging me on. I'll be fine within a couple more weeks. Hailey: Alright then. I hope you get well soon. Yohan teleports in wearing his battle suit and walks up to Hunter and Hailey Yohan: Hunter, G.E.N.E needs you! Hunter:'' Weakly'' What now? I'm tired from fighting Kyle and my old friends.'' Pulls the covers over him'' Yohan: Kyle? No, this is something else. he grabs Hunter then teleports to G.E.N.E with Hunter G.E.N.E Base They teleport to a metal lab were Hurst and many scientists are watching Yohan holding Hunter's arm Hurst: Well done Yohan, you may leave now. Strap him up! Two G.E.N.E agents come and force Hunter against the wall and strap him there and put wires in his skin Hunter: What the hell?! Stop! What are you gonna do to me?! Hurst: Infuse your gene with another conduit's gene to...well...see what happens. Scientist: You might want to bite down on something, this will hurt a lot. Hurst: Ready the fire conduit gene. The gene is fused with Hunter's and he passes out and awakes in a training arena Hurst: Hunter. How do you feel? Powerful? Hunter: You bastard. *Now that I think about it, I feel fine. I wonder....* Bankai.'' Activates the new bankai, but it has three x-shaped marks running across the chest and the guards on the blades more resemble a bladed shuriken and has chains that loop into the gauntlet with fire bruning on his shoulders and arms'' Hurst: Note down, fusion successful. Clear my schedule. Send in five robots with assault rifles. Five robots with assault rifles come and fire at Hunter Hunter: Don't even try.'' Slashes apart the robots the moment they deploy so quick it looks like they self-destructed.'' Hurst: Interesting. Deploy the tiger conduit. A tiger with bone powers rushes at Hunter Hunter: Quit wasting my time and let me out!!!'' Appears behind the tiger conduit while the tiger conduit suddenly explodes.'' You guys enhanced every thing I have. Wait, in that case....'' Forms a rail gun construct then fires a Radiant streak which is then infused with fire at a wall'' The steel rips off the wall but the outer layer is still there Hurst: Hunter, this whole place is conduit proof. You can't get out even if you could manipulate reality. Hunter: LET ME OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!'' Begins attacking the wall several times'' Wait.'' Forms Flame mask with actual flames and with more red on it. Excellent. HEAVEN-PIERCER!!!!!' Launches a Shining Heaven-Piercer with fire fused into it.' LET ME THE FUCK OUT ALREADY STOP TESTING ME!!!!'' Hurst: Well isn't someone's power level over nine thousand. Let him go. the wall opens up to a hallway with the exit Hunter:'' Fuck you asshole!' Flash-steps back to his apartment.' At Hunter's Apartment Hailey:' Sees Hunter walking in with his mask on' Oh my gosh, are you okay? Hunter:' Pushes his mask up' Yeah, I'm fine.' Takes his mask off then crushes it' I got new powers thanks to Yohan, that guy that took me somewhere. Hailey: Oh good, you scared me! Hunter: Look I'm tired out, cause they were "testing" my new powers. Let's just go to sleep.' Walks into the bedroom to get ready for bed' Hailey: Alright then.' Follows Hunter into the bedroom to get ready for bed.' (Just so you know, they share a bed. And they don't mind it at all. Don't judge me). The next day 'Hunter is going to the Center in the Market District, which is the same place Hunter and Hailey went to in Chapter 4' Hunter: Now where's the In 'n Out? Oh, there it is.' Walks into the In 'n Out to order some food then walks back out with food in hand.' Time to go home.' Flash steps back home with the food.' Hailey: Oh, good. I'm starving. Hunter: Here you go then.' Hands Hailey a bag of food then sits down to eat his food.' All right, I'm gonna go to the Sun District. The guys called me for something.' Gets up to throw away the trash and then dresses in his trench coat' Hailey: Okay then, stay safe and come back to me in one piece. Alright? Hunter: You know I will.' Flash steps to the Sun District' After the End of World at War Hunter: Hailey.' Flash steps into the apartment with a couple of bruises and cuts' I'm back. Hailey: Holy crap, are you alright?' Walks up to Hunter then hugs him' Hunter: I'm fine, thanks for asking.' Hugs back' Hailey: I'm just glad you're still alive. Hunter: Ditto.' Kisses Hailey' Hailey:' Breaks kiss then starts talking in a seductive voice' You wanna go to sleep now? Hunter: Oh? I'm gonna head straight to bed and pass out. Hailey: Aww, Hmph!' Pouts' Hunter: How about tomorrow?' Gets ready for bed' Hailey:' In a seductive tone' Alright then.' Goes to sleep' Three Days Later 'Hunter is on his laptop browsing for motorcycle parts and a website selling motorcycles when he spots a 2015 Kawasaki Ninja' Hunter: Alright then.' Places an order for one in black then goes and buys some other motorcycle parts and red paint' Hailey: I'm heading out to meet some friends. I'll be back in a while. Hunter: See ya later then.' Finishes up the orders' 'Hailey leaves the apartment' Hunter: Now, to finish the modifications to the suit.' Walks into a makeshift engineering workshop containing a suit that resemble Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence after being upgraded' Alright, need to add the fuel cells and attach the modifiable sheathes.' Goes into the workshop and installs the fuel cells then attaches the sheathes to movable miniature arm-like joints' Okay. One Week Afterwards 'Hunter opens the door and sees a delivery man with a clipboard of papers and a pen' Delivery Man: I have some packages for Hunter Huynh? Hunter: That's me. Delivery Man: I'm gonna need you to sign these. And there's another truck with your motorcycle. Hunter:' Signs the papers then hands them back to the delivery man' Can you have him send the bike to this warehouse and can you send the parts to that same warehouse?' Hands him a piece of paper with an address on it' Delivery Man: Sure, no problem.' Takes the papers' The truck that has your bike is waiting at the nearby auto shop. Hunter: Perfect, just tell them to send the bike there and drive the parts there too. I've used that warehouse for some projects for my College courses. I've stored them and there's tools for me to use. Delivery Man: Okay.' Walks out to his truck and drives to the warehouse' Hunter:' Closes door' I need to get dressed.' Puts on his white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a new coat that resembles Storm Shadow's coat in the movies in a dark red' Time to go.' Flash steps to the warehouse just as the delivery trucks arrive with the parts and bike then opens up the warehouse and turns the lights on to reveal another engineering workshop with more tools and stuff with several prototype armors and other sketches for weapons' Just put it over there!' Points to an empty space with a winch' 'The trucks drop off the parts and bike then leave' Hunter: Let's start.' Takes the bike and then starts modifying it with the parts and giving it some red designs' I'll need to take this out for a test run later. Two Days Later 'Hunter is on his computer in his apartment and purchase a W Motors Lykan Hypersport in red' Hunter: i can use this instead of having to Flash step. It's easier to flash step, but people are gonna get suspicious of me being a conduit. Hailey:' Walks in' What'cha doin'? Hunter: I just ordered a new car.' Gets up then makes a Hot Pocket' (In case you don't know, a Hot Pocket is a sandwich like thing that has a crust with the cheese and meat as a filling. They're great.) Hailey: Oh, really?' Looks at his computer screen' Wow. That's a pretty badass car. Hunter:' Comes back eating a Hot pocket' Mm Hm. Hailey: So... you wanna play some video games? Hunter:' Finishes his Hot Pocket then nods his head "yes"' Hailey: Alright.' Goes over to the TV and starts up the game console' 'Hunter and Hailey played some games until they decided to sleep.' A Couple of Weeks Later 'Hunter hears the door bell ring and answers it' Hunter: Hello. Delivery Man: I have a car for a Mr. Hunter Huynh? Hunter: That's me. Delivery Man: I'll need you to sign here.' Hands Hunter some papers and points to the places where he wants to get signed' Your car is outside, with a full tank, and here's your keys.' Hands Hunter a set of keys for the car' Hunter:' Finishes signing the papers' Thanks.' Takes the keys and hands the papers back' Have a good one. Delivery Man: You too.' Takes the papers then walks out' Hunter: Hailey. The car's here. Hailey:' Walks out of the bed room in her underwear still tired' Really? Cool. I'm going back to sleep> I'm still tired. (Yes, Hailey sleeps in her underwear. So does Hunter. I do IRL as well. Don't judge me.) Hunter: Alright then.' Goes into his closet and puts on a white t-shirt with a red H and angel wings spread out on it, dark red skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a dark red coat with shortened coat tails that stop just above his knees' Okay, grab my other keys and I'm set.' Grabs his apartment keys and bike keys, then walks out the door and locks it' There it is.' Walks up to his new car and drives it all the way to his warehouse' Perfect, now to get to work on that longsword-sniper rifle weapon.' Picks up the unfinished weapon and adds in the transforming mechanisms and CPS mechanisms' Done. Now to test.' Walks all the way to the far side of the warehouse with targets on the other side.' I'll name you... Scorching Crescent. Let's see if you work.' Holds up the rifle and shoots all the targets down' Awesome.' Takes out the coolant cartridge then replaces it' (The weapons Hunter makes using the Conduit Precision System A.K.A the CPS use coolant cartridges to keep the weapons from overheating and exploding in the wielder's hands. He is able to make the weapons transform into a melee weapon with a few extra components. The weapons transform like the weapons in RWBY pronounced "ruby". He makes the weapons in different frames. There are two broad categories, transforming and fixed. Then the sub-types, compact, for single-handed use, or extended, for two-handed use. He can make sidearms with the compact type, and other weapons such as shotguns or rifles with the extended type.) Hunter: I should make Cameron and Shane's weapons. But I don't know how to make a rail gun-sniper rifle-scimitar with a revolving coolant cartridge system. I could probably make that mini gun-mace, but it would be hard to plan out where the coolant cartridge system would be. 'Hunter starts making Mass-Production weapons and stores them in a crate'''